Tears of a nothing
by Zianna
Summary: He was the replacement and she fell in love. He was the one crying, though. She was the one who thought that was unfair. SaiIno One shot


**Just a one shot on my most favorite pairing in like the world. So I hope you read and so we are clear, Ino and Sai are about 18-20 in this. Well onward!**

**Disclaimer: Like hell. Why do I do this thing? I own my Ryo-kun but that is it people! I also own a lot of weird ideas that could never make it ( Or could they?)**

* * *

He, he the ever so simple, dark replacement, was nothing. Well, he was _something _just not the _something _that the traitor had. He was not the something the two left behind longed for. He was just a copy. A copy without all the flaws the traitor had. _That made him nothing to them._

He was emotionless. _Too emotionless. _He never smiled and when he did _it was a fake little smile. _He never before had been loved or loved. _The traitor was loved and deep in his team mates hearts they knew he loved. _The darker boy was smart. _Yet it wasn't fueled by hatred. _Something the other two missed. Missing the hate? It sounded like when the hate left they would be happy. But no. They missed their little ball of hate. They missed the stupid scowl he made. _They simply missed him. _Why? _The other two longed for the day that they saw the hate lift. When the traitor was happy... _The replacement he was just dull. He was amusing but they couldn't say they liked him. They couldn't just like him. He was too... he was too... _he was too... _not the traitor.

The replacement was pondering words like that as he walked along the roads. He looked through his black eyes and he felt a sigh loafing in his chest. He learned a lot form the people who could never like him. He learned that smiling more was good so he practiced. He learned it was OK to be close to people. So he made friends. He learned that love hurt. _The two left behind hurt him. _He was hurt and somehow it made him want to cry. Him. The oh so calm and collected ROOTS member crying like a child.

At first he wanted to stop and take back the tears. Yet, only one think went through his mind as he put his glove adorned hand to his face. _It feels so damn good. _

Crying did feel good. Crying was good. No matter what they said: he knew this was OK. No matter who questioned his man hood. He felt liked the tears that fell so freely were meant to do that.

" Sai? What are you-" The voice cut off and the crying Sai looked at her. He put his hand down and smiled, it was faker then most of his smiles. The girl shaked her head.

"Sai, why are you-" She couldn't finish. Sai noticed she looked hurt. _Why does she look hurt... She is upset for nothing. _Yet, something in the mind seemed to whisper. _She's hurt because you are._

"Are you sad about Shikamaru and Chouji, Ino?" Sai asked, his eye still glistening in a un-Sai like fashion from the tears. He knew both her team mates went to Suna. Shikamaru went with his new wife and Chouji because he was needed there for a mission. A mission that was long term, and he could be dead. That was Suna, and Sai had seen it all. Yet, to his surprise, the girl he called Ino shook her head. Then smiled. It caught him off guard.

'What?" He asked in a _almost _irritable tone._ almost._

"You called me Ino..." She said in a quiet tone, it was most unlike her.

"Ino is you name..." Sai answered, beginning to wonder what was going on then he got it. _Miss. Lovely..._

"Why do you cry, Ino?" Sai asked, almost using the nickname, but decided against it.

"Nothing... I am sad because... you cried... Sai cried. Sai, the ever so calm and collected, cried. I always looked for you to not show my tears and you know what? It's all so damn unfair!" She yelled then looked down, tears raced down her cheeks. Sai looked at her, confused. _What is the meaning of this? _Yet she didn't let him voice his opinions.

"I knew you lied and called me lovely. You lied when you called me beautiful. I knew that! At first, I thought you meant it! I really liked you! Now, I know and it made me want to cry but you never showed your emotions! I never wanted you to think I was weak. So I smiled when I saw you! I just smiled. Now, you cry and my efforts are just stupid. I am so dumb... I must look like an idiot, huh, Sai?" Ino's tears streaked her face as she held her heart and cried. Sai looked at her and didn't know what to do.

_She stills loved you... _The voice whispered but Sai still didn't know what to do. He thought he might comfort her but he couldn't.

" And so deserving of love..." Sai whispered as he looked down, not wanting to face the crying Ino.

"What?" Ino looked at him, her eyes red. She was no longer crying, though.

" And so deserving of love... I'm sorry, Ino... I thought lying was good and I lied... I am sorry... Ms.Lovely, believe me when I saw you are that... Do not waste your tears on a replacement like me..." Those were his words as he started to walk away.

" You aren't a replacement. You are Sai. Sai the artist. Sai the ninja. You will never be Sai the Sasuke replacement," Ino yelled as she tried to get to Sai. Just tell him in a nonobivious way how much she cared about him. It got to Sai. He froze as he started to look behind him.

_Only to find that his one and only Ms.Lovely left. _

__

Because what if she was only a replacement of the love he never had...

* * *

**So! How was it? Please Review! ( I know Sai is a little OOC)**


End file.
